Cassé
by Ilunae
Summary: Il fallait croire que cette fois-ci, Bakugou avait réussi à le casser et, que Midoriya ne retrouverait plus jamais son état normal.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Iida s'inquiétait souvent pour ses collègues. Le métier de héro comportait beaucoup de risques. Ils se mettaient en danger presque tous les jours. Ils avaient donc beaucoup de chance d'être blessés pendant leur travail.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il ressentait le besoin de dire aux autres de faire attention à eux. Surtout aux anciens élèves de la classe A. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus à Yuei, qu'il ne se sentait plus responsable vis à vis eux.

Il prenait donc souvent de leurs nouvelles pour savoir s'ils allaient bien. Iida devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient tous devenus de bons héros et, qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour eux. Surtout pour une personne en particulier. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Midoriya s'était blessé très souvent. Pendant sa première année à Yuei, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à se briser les os pour sauver les autres.

Il était vrai que depuis qu'il était devenu un héro professionnel, cela n'arrivait plus aussi souvent. Son ami avait appris à faire attention à lui et, à contrôler son alter.

Il avait aussi Bakugou pour s'occuper de lui. Iida savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce dernier. Cela n'empêchait pas Midoriya de continuer de se blesser de temps à autre.

Comme il était un héro, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Même en étant très prudent, il pouvait y avoir des accidents. Iida avait quand même l'impression que Midoriya se blessait plus souvent que tous les autres héros.

Son ami faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui-même. Dans un sens, Iida le comprenait. Ils étaient des héros. Leur devoir était de sauver les gens avant tout. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne devaient pas faire attention.

"Tu dois prendre plus soin de toi, Midoriya-kun !" disait-il à chaque fois que son ami se faisait mal.

"Je sais ! Kacchan me le dit tout le temps !"

Iida avait donc vu Midoriya dans de drôles d'états depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt, les deux bras cassés et, en état de choc.

Midoriya trouvait cependant encore le moyen de le surprendre. C'était la première fois qu'Iida le voyait dans un état pareil. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son ami ne semblait réagir à rien.

Quand Bakugou avait été enlevé pendant leur première année, il avait commencé à réagir après avoir entendu son nom. Pour cette fois-ci, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Au contraire, cela avait l'air d'aggraver son état.

Il fallait croire que cette fois-ci, Bakugou avait réussi à le casser et, que Midoriya ne retrouverait plus jamais son état normal.

"Midoriya-kun, reprends-toi ! Je t'en supplie !"

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de son ami qui continuait de regarder dans le vague. Un sourire béat était affiché sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis marié !" lança Midoriya d'un ton rêveur.

"Je sais !"

Bien sûr qu'Iida savait que son ami était marié. Il avait été présent ce jour-là comme ils étaient amis. Il avait même été le témoin de Midoriya.

"Avec Kacchan !"

"Je sais !"

"C'est merveilleux !"

"Oui ! Tu l'as déjà dit, Midoriya-kun !"

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il était capable de dire. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il tournait en boucle comme un vieux disque rayé. Iida ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

"Vous pourriez m'aider, au moins !" lança il au reste du groupe.

"Mais laisse-le !" lui dit Aoyama avec un sourire. "Il a le droit d'être heureux !"

"Je suis marié !"

"Mais oui, laisse-le !" renchérit Kaminari qui était en train de filmer avec son téléphone portable.

"Avec Kacchan !"

A côté de Kaminari, son compagnon, Shinsou se contentait de regarder la scène les bras croisés.

"Désolé mais, je peux rien faire pour lui !"

"C'est merveilleux !"

Pendant ce temps, Uraraka, Sero, Kirishima et Ashido étaient morts de rire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de réaliser la gravité de la situation.

"T'en fais pas, Iida !" intervint Todoroki en prenant un air sérieux. "Il devrait redevenir normal quand Bakugou reviendra le chercher !"

Iida soupira. Il espérait que Todoroki avait raison parce qu'il commençait à avoir peur pour Midoriya.

Il comprenait très bien que son ami était heureux. Iida était aussi content pour lui. Cela ne valait pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil, cependant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
